


Legend’s Serpent

by Greyed_Viking



Series: The Lost Beasts [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: LU Champions AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: “Hisssssss!”Wild frowned. He had been walking through the quiet woods when he heard that noise. It sounded like there was a geyser nearby, high and loud. Or may a kettle whistling? Wild wasn’t sure. He knew he wasn’t near any hot springs or particularly close to any towns at the moment.-A LU Champions AU fic





	Legend’s Serpent

_ “Hisssssss!” _

Wild frowned. He had been walking through the quiet woods when he heard  _ that _ noise. It sounded like there was a geyser nearby, high and  _ loud _ . Or may a kettle whistling? Wild wasn’t sure. He knew he wasn’t near any hot springs or particularly close to any towns at the moment. He knew this sound was abnormal. Curious, Wild began trekking towards the noise. 

“Maybe it’s another Beast,” Wild spoke aloud to himself. He paused, considering this. Perhaps it was, but even if it wasn’t, he needed a better name than just calling them “Beasts”. He already had the four Great Divine Beasts he needed to save, so maybe he could just call them Divine Beasts? No, too confusing. Great Beasts? No, still confusing. 

_ “Hisssssss!” _

“Names later, this now,” he mumbled, following the hissing noise again. It was like a snake’s hiss, pure and territorial, not of fear or anger.  _ ‘Whatever it is,’  _ Wild thought to himself,  _ ‘I’m going to find it.’ _

-

The hissing noise continued consistently every few minutes, changing direction every so often, keeping Wild on his toes. While he still had no clue if this was in fact another Beast, he was determined to find out what it was. If it was another beast… He was going to save whoever was inside. He didn’t want the person to be lost and alone anymore. He wanted to help them.

_ “Hissssss!” _ This hiss was the loudest hiss by far, closer than ever. Wild was sure of it. He silently crept through the underbrush, and finally spotted his prey in the shadows across a small clearing.

Although it blended into its surroundings incredibly well, Wild stood in absolute awe of the gigantic serpent, curl upon itself, gears hissing quietly. It looked like it was made of gold and brass, covered with bits of moss and leaves that stuck to its smooth body like leeches. Black covers sections of the beast, and a giant bay window set in what Wild could only assume was its chest. A grand sight to behold, Wild watched the beast as it slowly tossed its head from side to side. Wild stared, pained, as he saw the moving malice covering one complete eye of the mighty beast.

Removing his bow, he shot the disgusting eyes that were connected to the softly pulsating malice. He gritted his teeth as he hoped the arrows wouldn’t startle the huge serpent. Luckily, the serpent seemed to be completely oblivious. One last shot and the malice should… there!

With a quiet squeal, the final eye of malice died, leaving the serpent’s vision clear. The large beast immediately turned its eyes to where Wild was hidden in the shadows. Apparently the beast had known he was there and had done nothing to hurt him.  _ ‘How lucky for me,’ _ Wild thought as he slowly stepped out of the shadows.

“ _ Hissssssss! _ ” The serpent’s head dropped low and settled along the ground. Wild approached slowly, but it seemed like the serpent was lifeless. He spotted what appeared to be a hatch in the eye of the beast. He climbed the beast’s cheekbone and opened the hatch, entering the Beast.

-

Legend smiled, watching Wild clear out his Beast. He bit his lip, hugging himself. This Wild didn’t know him, but Legend couldn't help but whisper to the younger man.

“ _ You never did let us down, _ ”

-

Wild was leaned over, panting. The fight against the blight had been long and hard and he almost didn’t make it. But here he was, and here the malice and blight weren’t. He had freed this beast, much like how he freed the wolf. Perhaps this was one of the “others” Twilight had spoke of? Wild hoped it was.

“Well, that took you long enough, Wild, I was starting to worry about you,” a voice spoke from Wild’s side. Turning his head, he saw another man, wearing red tunic with a streak of pink in his hair, surrounded by the same blue fire Twilight was surrounded by. The other man smirked.

“I’m Link, but you’d know me as the Hero and Champion of Legend,”

-

“And that’s my story. Marin… Ravio… Without them, even with others around… I’m alone. They took part of me when they left, and I don’t think I’ll ever feel whole again,” Legend whispered, his voice so low that Wild could barely hear it.

“Wild… I’d like to give you something. To remember me by, so maybe you won’t feel as alone as me,” Legend’s voice rose slightly as he met Wild’s eyes. Wild nodded instinctively. Holding out his hand, Legend muttered something and Wild felt the room around his react wildly. Lightning struck and fire blew; ice appeared and water flooded, and as suddenly as it all came, it was gone.

“Thank you, Legend. I… I appreciate what you’ve done,” Wild whispered, head bowed. Legend chuckled, smiling brightly.

“Thank you for coming,” Legend’s smile waned and his face became somber. “Please help the others, Wild, please. They deserve to… they need your help,” Legend spoke in a trembling voice. Wild reached for him, but Legend raised a hand to stop him.

“No, don’t, I… I’m fine. Just please help the others… I can’t imagine how the old man feels… please just help them Wild,” and with an echo of ‘please’, Legend was gone.

Wild broke down sobbing.

-

“The Lost Beasts,” Wild said out loud, testing the words. He was still near the serpent, but he couldn’t bare to look at it without thinking of Legend and how alone he was. Thinking of Twilight and how worried he was about his world changing… they didn’t deserve it. Wild knew that the ‘others’ the two men spoke of didn’t deserve it either.

“They are the Lost Beasts, and I will find them all, and save them, even if it kills me,” Wild spoke with firmness. It was his new mission. Ganon could wait. The Great Divine Beasts could wait. Right now, the Lost Beasts and their pilots needed him.


End file.
